There You Go
by Ben is Glory
Summary: We all knew Harmony was dilusional, but this is ridiculous.


TITLE: There You Go  
AUTHOR: Ben is Glory  
RATING: PG

PAIRING: Er.. Well, S/H implied, with a teeny weeny bit of S/D  
SPOILERS: Mmph. I've been thinking about this. Just plug it in to one of the millions of times Spike has dumped Harmony and vice versa.

DISCLAIMER: It's all about the Jossmeister. And Pink for the song.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yet another one of my many song fics that I have written/am planning to write. But this one's funny! :oP Well, duh. It's got Harm. Gotta 3 her. Oh yeah, this was inspired an actual review I got who said she saw the song "There You Go" as a Spuffy break up song. My twisted little mind saw it as a Harmony song =) go figure.  
FEEDBACK: Please please please? Reviews and schtuff make the world go round.

**********Based on the idea: We all knew Harmony was delusional, but this is ridiculous*********

Harmony was sitting in the crypt that Spike had left her all alone in. And what is a girl like Harm to do when she has been left all alone, in a crypt, by her ex who dumped her, not to *mention* staked her? What else?

"I am powerful," Harmony repeated after the self help tape.

"I am beautiful," the tape cooed.

Harmony answered with a bit of a squeal, "I *am* beautiful."

"I don't need a man to complete me."

"I *definitely* don't need a man to complete me." She turned off the tape, suddenly having a new feeling of confidence in herself. She layed down on the big canopy bed and closed her eyes. Here begineth the journey...

*****************************************************************************

"Where the hell am I?" Harmony called. All of a sudden she was standing in an apartment. One that looked oddly familiar.

Out of nowhere, Spike appeared. "You!" she yelled at him. "Please don't come around talkin bout that you love me. Cuz that love just ain't for me. And I dont wanna hear that you adore me," she sang. Where did all that come from? she thought, very confused. She began to hear music playing along with her singing. She decided to go with it. "And I know that all you're doin is runnin your mind games. Don't you know my game beats these games. So your best bet is to be straight with me."

She walked around him, teasing him with her words. He just stared back, bewildered. "So you say you wanna talk, let's talk. If you won't talk, I'll walk, yeah it's like that. Got a new man, he's waiting out back. Now what, what you think about that?"

His eyes grew wider as she continued to circle him. "Now when I say I'm through, I'm through. Basically, I'm through with you. Whatcha wanna say, had to have it your way, had to play games. Now you're beggin me to stay," she sang.

Harmony casually strolled out the door, leaving the peroxided vamp behind. She walked outside into daylight as if she did it all the time. Amazingly enough, the music followed.

"There you go, lookin pitiful. Just because I let you go. There you go, talkin bout you want me back. But sometimes it be's like that. So there you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go. There you go cause your lies got old, look at you there you go."

She walked until she got to the cemetery, where despite the obvious fact that the sun was out, it was night. She burst open the door of a crypt, where she found Spike. He wasn't alone. A thin, brunette, insane vampire was there with him.

"Please don't come around talkin bout how you changed. How you said good-bye to what's-her-name. All it sounds like to me is new game. And I was right when I thought I'd be much better off without you. Had to get myself from round you, cuz my life was all about you."

She pulled out a stake that had conveniently found it's way into her stylish yet affordale pink leather pants and stalked toward Dorkus.

"So you say you wanna talk, I don't. Say you wanna change, I won't. Yeah, it's like that. Had your chance, won't take ya back. Now what, whatcha think about that?"

With every word she sang, she came an inch closer to the two vamps, who were now looking a little nervous.

"And when I say I'm through, I'm through. Basically I'm through wit you. Whatcha wanna say? Had to have it your way, had to play games, now you're beggin me to stay." She threw Spike a little shrug and smile before plunging the stake into Dorkus's heart.

In the three seconds it took for the insane one to turn to dust, she added with a little laugh, "There you go."


End file.
